SakuraAkatsuki drabbles one-shots
by Yami no Saku-chan
Summary: Run for your life! Run! or they will take you! Run Sakura! Run! (SakuraAkatsuki story drabbles! starting of with Sakura running for her life! being chased by the akatsuki! but why are they chasing her I wonder? XD)
1. Run for your life

_Sakura Akatsuki drabbles (in story vise XD)! (I had to write some! I got in my drabble mood for some Sakura Akatsuki! XD )_

_M for future mature drabbles! and Hidan's mouth XD  
_

**Chapter 1; Run for your life!  
**

This wasn't any ordinary day for the pinkette. Since when was it normal to run through the woods, from 8 deadly men which could kill her at any time? But instead they were chasing her!

"Stop chasing me! Leave me alone already!" She yelled, getting more frustrated at them for being so persistent.

"You're the one that should stop hm! We just wants to talk!" one blond haired man yelled, speeding up his pace.

"Yeah right! Like I'll listen to a criminal!" she turned her head to glare at him, but felt the colors in her face drain instead. The men were closing in to her, and they didn't look so happy either. Sakura gulped down the salvia in her mouth, and continued with running for her dear life.'Why does this shit always has to happen to me? Seriously! It doesn't even make sense!'

She mumbled devious things for herself, and while doing so it made her slow her speed. While she slowed down, the men got closer to their prisoner!_ 'Sakura don't look back... Believe me, you don't want too...' _that was her inner, another personality staying in her mind.

Since inner said it like that, she just had to look back. And she wasn't happy, her face turned into a shock state 'cause they were after all straight behind her back, one step from her. It was the Uchiha who took out his arm to grab her wrist. Being quite terrified, Sakura stopped jumping on the trees' branches, and dived down to the ground instead. She stood still, as everyone of the feared criminal organization called akatsuki surrounded her. There was no way in hell she could escape this! She took out a kunai from her pouch, and glared at them, standing in a fighting position, daring them to take one little step closer.

"I swear," she started, sounding like a poisoned snake. "if you try to do something, or touch me. I'll fucking kill the whole akatsuki group, you stupid shits!"

Everyone stared at her threatening state, until two of them burst out into laughing. That only ticked her of more, and she turned to one with silver haired, and the other one who had blue skin. "You two!" she yelled, making them stop laughing and turn to look at her. "Yes you two assholes, shut the fuck up! You fucking chased me! And now I'm in a_ very_ bad mood. Understand?" Sakura couldn't control her anger, it was taking the best out of her. She was so damn angry for being chased by no reason! They would get it hard!

The silver haired one glared at her, and licked the sharpness of his weapon. "Bitch, the names Hidan, not a FUCKING ASSHOLE! Got it? I would love to fucking rip that mouth of yours into shreds, you mother fucker bitch!" he grinned at her, while his eyes were glinting red.

Sakura just had to roll her eyes at this, it seemed like Hidan would go down first by her hands. He got mad first anyway. "You're going down punk!"  
She charged at him, and hit him straight in his face, making him tumble down onto the ground.

"You fucking bitch!" Hidan growled, and got up to his feet, while brushing some mud off of his face. When he looked for the girl, she wasn't there anymore. "What the hell?! Where did that bitch go!"

Itachi standing beside Kisame shook his head slightly, anyone barely noticing, and took of running after the girl again... Seeing Itachi run made Kisame to look around. "What happened?" and then he saw no pink haired girl, and followed Itachi.

Kakuzu hit Hidan on his head. "Good job with being stupid Hidan, let's go."

"Whatever," he snarled, and so the chase got restarted.

Deidara, and Sasori were long gone from them, while hey had no idea where Tobi or Zetsu were.

Sakura laughed out loud. "I'm so damn awesome that it even scares me!" While she was busy with praising herself during her running, she didn't notice two men following her in the shadows. And before she knew the word of it, something collided with her.

"Tobi caught the beautiful pink haired girl!" a masked person yelled happily at his caught.

Another male emerged from the tree, and looked towards Sakura. Tobi was laying on top of a very stunned Sakura, while his hands were on top of her breasts. Sakura feeling something touch her chest looked down, then she looked up to the mask. She growled, and punched him in his mask. Tobi stumbled down from the branches down towards the ground.

"AHHH! Tobi is a good boy..." and his voice faded, until you couldn't hear him anymore, only one loud sound.

Sakura got to stand on her feet, and glared down at the probably passed out Tobi. While she dusted herself of, her eyes turned on Zetsu. "What do you guys wants with me anyway?" she asked the question that just wouldn't leave her head.

"Leader-sama wants to talk with you Sakura, **let me eat you... Your pink flesh looks delicious," **Sakura heard two different voices from Zetsu, and it creped her out. So while he was arguing with himself, she left to continue her running to safety.

But as soon she started running, her face landed straight into a very hard chest. Arms made their ways around her waist to keep her in place. "Hello Sakura, I see you're doing just fine."

She was met with a very bored expression, and she gasped in horror. "You...YOU! Yo-You're still alive?! But how come!We killed you!"

"How I wonder? Now stop struggling Sakura," he went closer to her ear and whispered. "we need you."

She flinched at the touch, and stomped on his feet, as she dashed away from them for a third time. Her face got red all over, and the hotness by her ear never left her.

Sasori stood there empty handed, and Deidara his partner laughed. "Hahaha! Sasori-danna hm! you just got owned by a little girl hm!"

He glared harshly at Deidara, which made the blond stop at once. Sasori just stared at his empty hands absentminded, until he decided to go and find the girl again.

'God... That was really close!' Sakura's face was a darkish red color since her meeting with the supposed to be dead Sasori again, and what an interesting meeting they had. Just thinking about it made her turn nuts, weird thoughts entered her mind, and wouldn't leave her alone. _'Saku! Sasori-sama is alive again! How could you just leave him! Let's be naughty girls!' _ her inner cheered her on, and showed Sakura some things she had in mind of doing with the red head or any of the men for that fact. She blushed fiercely at her stupid inner for being a sex maniac, and threw random things at her in her mind. Inner dodged the randomness, and decided to leave the hot headed girl for the moment.

While talking with someone in your head, or having dirty thoughts, made you forgot everything else. She had already stopped in her tracks, and were standing silently on a tree branch while staring down. Her feet didn't move, it was like everything had stopped, time stopped running.

Minutes later her whole body dropped fell down to the ground, her eyes slightly closing. Before she hit the solid ground someone caught her in his strong arms. The cloaked man that received her put her down gently on the ground, while waiting for the rest to come.

Finally the rest of the members appeared, and stood before the cloaked man. Seeing who it was that caught the girl made them all go silent.

"I see none of you idiots can capture one little girl?" a deep voice stated calmly.

"Tobi was close! But the girl hit Tobi hard! Tobi is sorry for being a bad boy leader-sama!" the masked man cried, pouting miserly.

"I was fucking close too... that damn bitch!" Hidan muttered while growling evilly.

"We apologize leader-sama. We won't fail you again." Itachi said normally, making the leader only stare at him.

While Sakura was standing on that tree branch, being in her own thoughts something had hit her hard on her neck, and it started with her getting empty until she fell, and met with the ground. Now here she was laying unconscious. Could this be the end for her?

"Be quiet. I do not want to hear your excuses." the leader told them strictly, making their mumbling lessen.

Opening her eyes the girl felt her head throb awfully hard, and she groaned in pain. Sighing she made her way to sit up straight, and stare into nine cloaked backs. It looked like the group was discussing something, but she was too uninterested to hear it. She eyed herself, and saw that they had just left her open. Her way was free, she could run once again and flee from them. It made her angry that she had to be chased, running tired more then anything else. It consumed lots of her chakra, and she has been running the whole day already. Was it really necessary for them to chase her? She really wondered what went through their minds. She won't listen to them anyway, she would rather die then betray her friends, and home.

She stood up to her feet, and turned on her heels while scrolling away silently. After awhile of walking like nothing happened, suddenly she started running for what the fifth or sixth time? She wasn't able to run far though, after some meters away from the group she got hit with strands of...hair? The threads entangled her body so she stayed still in place. It was way too uncomfortable for her, some hair were even between her breasts, and that pissed her off like mad!

She yelped when she got pushed back by the hair in a fast movement. She looked at the person that placed this hair on her! The man had a mask covering his face expect for his brown eyes. She glared into his eyes, and he just grunted.

"Good job Kakuzu. She will stay with you for the time being." the leader ordered, and everyone let expect for Kakuzu and Sakura.

"Can't you just let me go... please?" She begged the man with her enormous puppy eyes.

"No." was his respond.

"Aww come on please!" this time she made small pout with her lips.

"No." she got the same respond back, and stared down with sad eyes.

"If you let me go you can do anything you want with me!" she said, and winked at him.

This time he actually seemed to consider her offer, but then his same reply came. "No."

Sakura sighed in defeat, and decided to just be silent. It appeared that he wouldn't budge anyway.

After moments of them staring at each other, The strings on Sakura's body began tightening, herself feeling weird. Noticing her flushed face made him force her to kiss him into a long, and deep kiss. His tongue forcing her mouth open, and dancing inside her cavern.

After that kiss Sakura passed out, and Kakuzu carried her back to the base.

**Run for your life! End **

_Well yes weird ending! hohho! XD Next one-shot or drabble will be a bit darkish! I think! And It won't be related to this in any way!:D I hope you enjoyed the weird, and rushed ending!_

_Kakuzu you lucky bastard!_

_Kakuzu: where's my money?_

_Hidan: Fucking bastard! you won't get any damn money!_

_I don't own naruto or their characters! see ya!XD_


	2. Their lovely prisoner part 1

**Warning: A bit of violence, and some blood ahead! M for a reason XD **

**And thank you so much for the reviewers! I hope you'll like this one too~3  
**

**Their lovely prisoner part 1 **

Sakura had been kidnapped by the akatsuki, and now she was staying in a cell deep inside of the akatsuki hideout. She hadn't been eating for days, well she did receive food but refused to eat it. If they want her to be alive, then they should move her from this cell! There was no way that they would be ordering her around! She wouldn't take any shit from those retards.

She has also tried to escape several times, which made them tie a heavy chain to her feet. The chain wasn't that long, she could walk from the bed, to get the food plate, but she couldn't really touch the celling. That chain made it hard for her to move, so she laid on the bed most of her time.

She smelled really bad, her captors didn't even let her take a shower or a bath! Sakura was in that mood to do anything to get cleaned. It wasn't fun smelling your own scent, especially when you were stinking like burnt food.

She shuddered slightly, and then blinked hearing the cell door quirk open. She opened her eyes barely, and stared at two cloaked men walking towards her. One of them, she recalled as Itachi, while the other one was Sasori if she didn't hear his name wrong.

As they got closer to her lifeless body on the bed, she closed her eyes, ignoring their presence. She was to tired to care of what they would do. After some silent minutes, she heard a loud noise, making her wonder what they were doing. But then when she felt the cuffs on her feet leave, she understood what was happening. And she thought they were crazy for doing it, she could escape any minute now! And she would escape, she may not have been eating food for days, and her body was without much energy, but she had a strong will! She will get the hell out of here.

Sakura kept her chakra steady, and listened clearly to any sound in the cell-room. When she heard their feet slightly turn, she jumped up from the bed, and ran through the open celling doors. She pushed chakra to her feet, and looked back to them. 'Why the hell weren't they chasing me?' She wondered, while glaring harshly in their direction.

Itachi, and Sasori didn't get faced at her glaring nor her running. She wouldn't get that far anyway.

Sakura looked in front, and saw one masked man, one blond haired man, and one with silver hair. She ran into them, while one of them put a collar right around her neck. She hissed, her hands were trying to pull of the collar, but instead she got met with pain. Her body got hit by electricity, and it hurt. She growled angrily at the males who just grinned straight in her face.

She stood there, and continued with glaring, until Sasori, and Itachi stepped out of her cell.

"You will clean your body, and then you will eat. Don't try to escape, or take that collar off of you. You will get hit by electricity if you're to far away from any of us." that was Itachi's rough, and deep voice. His voice made a shiver go down her spine, and she just felt like what bad luck she had. But then she always had a bad luck with men even though she had no idea why.

She resisted on to reply back with a devious comment. The last time she called Itachi for a jackass, she got hit hard on her head, and then passed out. When she woke up, she was in her boring looking cell. Never piss of Uchiha Itachi again, that may get your killed.

Maybe she couldn't fight with Itachi, but he wasn't the only one in the akatsuki. She had many to fight with, and piss of! Since she was a prisoner, they couldn't hurt her to bad, or the leader probably wouldn't be happy. Even if she had no damn idea why she was here.

Sakura shifted her glance to look at the ground when Itachi watched her closely. 'That was creepy. It felt like he heard my thoughts...Yeah right! Now I'm getting paranoid.'

"Sakura?" she looked up to meet with Sasori's gaze in surprise of hearing him calling her name. When he got her attention, he continued. "If you do try to escape Sakura, you'll bath together with me."

"..." Sakura gasped in shock, and redness. Did she just heard right? She shook her head hurriedly, while her face darkened.

"Be a good girl sakura, and then you won't get punished." with that said, Sasori left the room.

Sakura stared at where he was standing, very weird thoughts flashing through her dirty head. Deidara seeing her redness made him a bit angry at Sasori, so he took a hold of her tied hands, and dragged her towards the bathroom.

"Tobi is coming too! Tobi is a good boy, and will protect beautiful pink haired girl from Deidara-sempai!" Tobi shouted, and ran after them.

Being alone with the Uchiha made Hidan shrug, and walk away towards the kitchen. It was his turn to tell someone to make food, if he wouldn't do It by himself.

Itachi sooner left for his room, when he found a note in Sakura's cell room. He would look more closely at it some time later.

Deidara was being quite rough with Sakura, clenching her wrists with his nails, while his hand mouth was biting down her flesh. She had to bite her tongue not to scream in pain, and hit his skull hard. She wasn't sure of what would happen if she hit him unconscious. She really felt like hitting him hard though, and braking his skull into small million pieces. Glancing at Deidara's face made her realize that he was angry or more like pissed of, but he shouldn't be angry at her since she hadn't done anything yet. She just didn't get it why he was so mad.

Something grabbed Sakura from behind making Deidara stop dragging her, and turn to look back. The blonde haired male grunted in annoyance, and rolled his eyes. Sakura could only stare with a "what's going on?" look.

"Deidara-sempai! Tobi will take the beautiful pink haired girl! You're hurting her! Bad sempai!" Tobi the masked man said, and sounded as if he was pouting.

'At least someone isn't that stupid...' she sweat-dropped at his mask, which covered his whole face.

"Tobi fuck off hm! I am not hurting her!" He said while snarling, making Tobi a bit scared, and back away from the angry sempai.

As he yelled, Sakura's wrist got more clenched, and she literally had enough. She charged chakra to her fist, breaking through the rope. and then aimed to hit the back of his head. Her attack landed, and made him stumble a bit forwards, also loosing the grip of her hands. Sakura examined her hurt hands hurriedly, and healed them, while always glaring daggers at Deidara's back.

Grunting, Deidara held his hurt head, and looked at her angrily. "You!-" he stopped in mid-sentence since he saw her being in pain 'cause of him. He sighed, and shock his head lightly. "Sorry for that hm. I'll just leave you in Tobi's care, hm." and then he left, hurt evident in his eyes.

It seemed like he didn't even realize he was hurting her when he did hurt her, and why the hell was he even apologizing? God. these men were so weird, she had to escape before she got into their pace of oddness.

"Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi yelled happily, and scooped Sakura's arm in his hand, while leading her smoothly to the bathroom. Maybe not that smooth... since he fell down at each turn they took, making Sakura think he was stupid.

Tobi fell for a last time, getting hit by the bathroom's door where a male akatsuki member got out of. The man was wet all over his body, only one small towel at his neither areas. The part that was oddest for the pink girl was all his pricing over his well built body. And his orange hair was something to drool for. Sakura shook her head in haste. 'Shhh! I'm turning into inner...Ugh!'

'_Is it that bad to turn into me? Funny that you drooled before me! But well he's smexy alright!'_ inner applauded Sakura for being so daring.

Sakura said her thanks in a sarcastic way. Inner huffed, and pouted in respond.

"Leader-sama!" Tobi exclaimed loudly as he made his way to stand up, and laugh sheepishly.

The leader nodded towards Tobi, and then looked in Sakura's direction. She smiled uncertainly when she felts hit eyes on her.

"I see you brought the prisoner from konoha, Tobi. Go ahead and clean her up then." Pein took one step to stand beside Sakura, and then bent down his head to her ear. "You better get cleaned Haruno-san. And don't try to escape, that will get you nowhere my dear."

She blushed, feeling the heat from his mouth as he spoke slowly, teasing her earlobe slightly. One of his hands landed on top of her shoulder blade before he departed, making her body's temperatures rise hastily.

Tobi scratched behind his head while the leader left them to themselves. He was a bit confused, and curious as to what the leader whispered in Sakura's ear. Her whole face was bathed in red and she stood frozen, as if she was petrified. Thinking about it only made the boy want to demand some answers from the pinkette, but decided not to ask anything. Leader ordered him after all to clean Sakura, and that he wanted to do before anyone else snatched that chance away from him.

He opened the bathroom door larger and pulled at her wrist which made her surprised. Green eyes blinked several times before she turned her eyes up to the masked man. Tobi only giggled, and told her to enter the bathroom which she did. As soon as she entered the bathroom's door, Tobi closed the door, and locked it.

'What the hell...?!' realization hit her mind, Tobi was going to watch her cleaning herself or what?! Watch her so she won't escape! Not like she could escape anyway... Especially with that weird collar stuck to her neck. It was just impossible to run from here.

Sakura sulked, she had no idea how to leave this place. She had to figure out this stupid puzzle! Of course there should be a way to leave, shouldn't it?

"Sakura-chan~ Tobi orders you to strip your clothes!" Tobi shouted with excitement, pissing off the pinkette greatly.

Low growls escaped her mouth before her lips moved in speech. "Shut up! I am not stripping in front of you!"

_'Aww come on Saku! Why the hell not? He's such a cutie, he can drool at out hot body~3' _inner said in a daze.

'No! God inner! Instead of acting like this, why don't you help me out of this shitty situation?!' Sakura questioned, her eyes flaring with anger.

_'Well tch, tch Saku. I actually happen to like the situation we're in. So why should I want to get out of here? You need to relax for a bit! With some hot men~3' _sighing she went on with ignoring her instead. Inner wasn't a person to talk with if you're not crazy of course.

"I didn't ask you to strip. It was an order you ungrateful girl for me taking you in without killing you off." Sakura's eyes widened at the dark voice, and backed away as Tobi came closer to her.

Her back got met with the door, and Tobi grabbed a hold of her neck while hissing darkly in her ear. "Now, you stupid girl. Listen to me or I'll maybe just kill you here and now? I bet no one would miss you back in Konoha anyway, am I right? They already have forgotten you, no one wants you. So stay put, and listen to our orders."

The words pierced through her heart, making a small hole appear deep in her chest. Tears were near the peek of her eyes, but she forced the sadness back inside, and spit at him cruelly. "You do not tell me what to do you stupid akatsuki member! Who do you think I am? I refuse to fucking listen to a bastard like you!"

"I see, you rather die then? As you wish little girl." while still holding her neck, Tobi dragged her down to the floor. Her head smashed in the floor first, then came the rest of her body. Blood dripped down from the side of her forehead, as she lifted up her head to glare at Tobi.

Tobi's hand was still crouching Sakura's neck, forcing her to lie down at the floor. She tried to struggle, but then he would hit her head at the floor again. "Do you really think you can refuse my orders little girl?"

She gritted her teeth while glaring straight into his eyehole. "You know what, I bet you won't be able to kill me!" she spat blood at his mask.

Tobi brushed of the blood, and slapped her cheeks. "You have been a very bad girl. Haven't you? Maybe I should just punish you instead of cleaning you body from filth?"

"Ha, like you can even punish me. Try then bastard!" she yelled, and smirked at him, more blood staining her face red.

He growled angrily, and hit her back with his fist. Sakura groaned by the intense pain, and breathed quite heavily, making the masked man laugh gruesome.

Suddenly the door was thrown open, showing a very pissed leader. "Tobi, leave us. You and I will talk later."

'Damn you Pein for disturbing my fun.' he thought, and got up, vanishing from the room.

Pein looked over Sakura's bruised body. "Haruno-san clean yourself. I will wait for you outside." then he closed the door, leaving her.

"Fuck," she snarled beneath her breath, and got up slowly, feeling immense pain throb in her head, and neck. She dusted herself of, and then stripped out of her clothes.

A mirror was hanging over the sink, she glanced at it, and checked her reflection.

She snorted and shook her head. 'I need a shower ... seriously I look fucking awful! '

Her hair didn't have the beautiful pink color, but looked dark. Dirt hid the original color. It was Strange that everyone still called her something with "pink" since her hair didn't even look closed to pink. It was covered in dirt, and juct looked black. She shuddered slightly, and hurried of to take that shower.

After minutes of dancing in the water, she pondered on what kind of clothes she would wear. There was no way she would wear her old clothes, they stunk like really bad, and it made her want to throw up. But then she seriosuly refused to step out naked of the bathroom. What would they do if they saw her butt naked? Laugh? Or even jump her? Who knows with these men.

_'I hope they jump us!'_ Inner told her cheerfully.

'Well I don't...' Sakura sweat-dropped, and eyed the bathroom for any sign of clean clothes that she could wear. She was met with nothing.

She coughed loudly at the door. "Um... I don't have any clothes that I can wear..."

She heard a noise singling for the door to be opened. The leader stared over her body, and walked inside of the room, locking itself after him. "Is that so? I'll give you clothes if you beg for it like a good little girl Haruno-san."

She gulped. 'Beg for it...!?'

**Their lovely prisoner part 1 end **

_Next part will be longer! Oh and lemons ahead! hohoh! XD _


End file.
